Materialising
by bellatrixmalfoyblack
Summary: The first story in the series "The Void and Rose". Will not be doing sequel unless any one has any ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Materializing…**

The Doctor stood at the console of the TARDIS, thinking of Rose, his Rose. A year had passed since she had been trapped in a parallel universe but he could not stop think about her. Companions, for there had been a few after Rose, only stayed for a while and they weren't like Rose. The TARDIS hummed softly behind The Doctor, sensing his longing and grief. His TARDIS had been acting strange for the past 4 years, but especially after Rose had become Bad Wolf. As soon as the Doctor sat down on one of the seats, he drifted into an uneasy sleep, replaying in his mind the events that had occurred at the Torchwood Tower. Rose had screamed, and her screaming had broken both of his hearts. The Doctor had never seen Rose like that before, agony swept through him at the thought of it.

"Doctor…"whispered through the TARDIS.

The doctor's eyes snapped open.

"Doctor…?"

"Who is it? Where are you?" The Doctor said, turning round while staring at the ceiling on the TARDIS.

An image materialised with a vroop, vroop. Somebody was walking into the TARDIS, getting clearing as it, no she, got closer. Blonde hair down to her shoulders like Rose had. Rose had…? The Doctor stared in amazement at Rose Tyler.

"Rose…?"

Rose ran to the time lord as he spread his arms out wide to embrace her. They embraced for what felt like an eternity until the Doctor could hear sobs. He pulled back from Rose, holding her at arm's length to see her face, and saw tears running silently down her face. Bewildered, the Doctor stepped away from Rose and sat her on one of the TARDIS seats. He crouched beside her, noticing that she did not seem like Rose in this state. Her laughter and warm smile had vanished and was left with pain and sorrow.

"Rose, what's the matter?" The Doctor whispered in a barely audible but friendly voice. "Come on, you can tell me."

Rose stared into his eyes and felt his warmth throughout her face but she pushed it away. She wouldn't let herself become attached to this dream. He couldn't be real, not after the years she had spent thinking of him. He just couldn't.

"I'm sorry but I've got to wake up," Rose said while the Doctor looked confused. "You can't be real, it's just a dream."

The Doctor slowly realised, Rose had ached to see him for so long that she thought she was just imagining this. How was he going to prove to her that it was him?

"Rose, it's me. I know you can't believe that but it is."

"Go on then, prove it."

"Erm….."

The TARDIS phone rang in answer to Rose's question.

"Answer it Rose"

Rose slowly rose from her seat and walked cautiously to the phone. A mobile… since when did the Doctor have a mobile? Trying not to think about it, she answered the call.

"Hello?" Rose said, uncertainly.

"Doctor? It's me, Martha. There's something happening in Kent Grammar school and I was wondering if you could help."

The Doctor peered round the corner of the console and shouted, "Course we will Martha."

"There's someone with you, who?"

Rose plucked up the courage and spoke, "It's Rose..."

"You're there, you came back, that's great! Tell the Doctor I'm picking up signs of alien life forms but Torchwood can't check it out 'cause we're kind of stuck on Mt. Everest…" Rose laughed for the first time in years and the doctor smiled one of his boyish grins to himself. His Rose was back.

"Don't laugh its really tricky mountain climbing..." Rose kept laughing "Ok, so it's kind of funny. I better go, there's an alien yeti following us, Bye!"

Rose put the mobile away and turned to the Doctor. "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times" The Doctor said. He sprang half way round the console and flicked a couple of switches, barely noticing that he had his arms around Rose's waist. The TARDIS roared into life and sped through the time vortex, crashing at every possible moment.

"Need any help, Doctor?" Rose said with a smile that melted his heart.

"Erm... suppose I do, could you hold down this switch" He pointed at a switch next to the white-rimmed screen. "And turn this button..." The Doctor pointed to a button far apart from the switch she was holding.

The Doctor stepped back and stared at Rose. He gazed at her for a while until she coughed loudly to bring him back to his senses.

"Aren't you gonna help, Doctor, or are you gonna stare at my backside for the rest of this journey?"

The Doctor coughed and said in a timid voice to his shoes, "Sorry."

Rose smiled at the thought of how much the Doctor liked her. If he had finished that sentence, would he of said those words she longed to hear from him?

No, she couldn't think about that. Not when she had a chance to be with him again.

~ * ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Science can be deadly…**

The TARDIS crashed into the green fence of KENT GRAMMAR SCHOOL with a loud BANG. Inside, the Doctor and Rose laughed at themselves lying on the floor like turtles. They slowly got up and raced to the door. The Doctor bounded out of the TARDIS with Rose running behind him. They stared at the school car park through the railings.

"Doesn't seem to be that strange" Rose said to the Doctor in an amused voice.

"Remember the krillitanes?"

"Point taken."

They walked through the gate, hand in hand, until they reached the main entrance. Something seemed wrong to them. It was too silent (mind you it was the summer holidays) but Martha said there had been reports of alien life forms here. The Doctor thought there would at least be a sign to show that…

A clatter came from the inside of the school. It seemed to be coming from inside the science labs. The Doctor grabbed Rose by the hand and they ran round the corner of the school. As they stood in front of the fire exit that led to the science corridor, the Doctor thought he heard screaming. He fumbled with his sonic screwdriver and with an electric blue whirr, the door opened. Rose noticed that the screaming sounded like it was coming from a child and she rushed forward, noticing the Doctor was half down the corridor before she could move, as usual.

From inside Lab 2, a girl lay screaming on the floor, blood streaming down her t-shirt as she saw the wound. A sharp knife protruded from her abdomen and sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the gaps in the blinds. How could she have been so stupid? If she hadn't explored the labs when she saw the hostages, she wouldn't have been in this mess. Pain swept through her body and she screamed again as a hand plunged down to her, tearing the knife away.

The 15 year old girl lay with her head slumped against the wall, rocking slightly as the pain intensified. She was going to die, she knew it. A life wasted and she was going to die alone. Why didn't anyone notice what was going on, someone must of heard her. The screaming continued in her head as her attacker, a short, weedy looking man with brown piercing eyes, leant down towards her face and whispered,

"Serves you right for poking around. You won't be telling anyone about the things that happen here."

He didn't even cast her a look as he walked calmly to the fire escape and left the school grounds. If he had looked back, then he would have notice that someone had been at the door, not confronting him because the knife was inches away from the child. Now the man had gone, he swept into the room in a flash and crouched next to the girl.

As she lay there on the floor, Lily barely noticed the tall, skinny man wearing a long, brown coat that swayed with his every movement. She looked into his face as he crouched down to her and in that moment, Lily felt his warmth surround her and she knew she was safe. It didn't matter if she died or not because he was there, the stranger was there for her and he made her feel safe.

The Doctor gazed into the young girl's eyes and saw her pain. He spoke to her,

"What is your name?"

"Lily" The girl said after a draw of breath that took away her remaining strength.

"I'm the Doctor and I'm going to get you out of here. You'll be fine."

"Rose!" The Doctor called to the lady that Lily hadn't even noticed pass through the threshold. "I need to get her to the TARDIS. Can you get me a first aid kit so I can stop the bleeding before we take her there?"

"Course." Rose spoke as she ran to the cupboard.

Rose found the first aid kit under the teacher's desk and ran over to the Doctor as she opened it. The Doctor took out some pads to cover the wound and stuck it in place with medical tape.

"This will have to do." He muttered to himself.

~ * ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Finding the others……**

The Doctor scooped up Lily in his arms and ran with her all the way to the TARDIS; Rose was slightly in front with her key in her right hand. After the door had been opened, the Doctor rushed inside with Lily and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed as Rose pulled back the covers. The Doctor could see the pain in Lily's eyes as she squirmed in agony. He got Rose to get the medical kit from the medical suite and then he started to clean the stab wound. Bile clung to the lining of the Doctor's throat as he thought of what had happened to this child. How could she have survived for this long? She must have been lying there for at least ten minutes before he came. He could tell the timings from the amount of blood she had lost because he was clever, but now he felt like it was a curse to know so much. The Doctor forced the bile down and continued working while Rose stood next to them holding the Lily's hand and trying to comfort her.

She had never been in so much pain before. Focusing had never been harder as she felt like she was being stabbed over and over in the same spot. Agony twisted through her as she gripped Rose's hand. That was her name, wasn't it? She thought as her mind began to crack under the strain of trying to stay awake. Every time she wanted to embrace the cool, refreshing darkness, Rose would tell her to fight it, try to stay awake. But could she? How could she survive any longer? No painkillers or anaesthetics, just pain and sadness.

The Doctor stitched up Lily's wound within 5 minutes but he could sense that it had felt much longer to her. The minutes would have dragged out for eternity. He should know; it had happened to him before; twice. The Doctor worried that she had lost too much blood to survive but her determination (and Rose's encouragement to stay awake) had helped her pull through. He perched down on the bed next to Lily, just as Rose had to answer her phone. The Doctor stroked the hair out of her face and watched her fall into an uneasy sleep. He knew it would be the hardest for her during the next few hours, but he couldn't help worrying about her.

"Who was it on the phone?" The Doctor called to Rose once she had finished her call.

"My mum, she's got to this world, she wants to see me. Mum didn't sound right, like something was wrong."

"She's probably fine Rose. Don't worry!"

"I'd better go see her, is that OK with you?"

"Course it is. I'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks, Doctor" Rose said as she left the TARDIS.

Sunlight streamed onto Lily's face as she awoke with a start. It was agony to move and she felt dizzy even lifting her head. As she laid her head down again, Lily tried to remember what had happened. Had she been drunk or something? No, that didn't sound right. That's when the memories came flooding back to her. She wept for a while as she remembered the knife, protruded from her stomach after it pierced through her flesh. Screams, her screams, sounded in her head as she tried to move once more. After 20 agonizing minutes, Lily managed to stand up but the dizziness overcame her and she collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

The Doctor came running after he heard a THUMP from the bedroom. He skidded to a halt in the doorframe of the bedroom and looked down at Lily in a heap on the floor. He was with her in a flash and crouched down beside, lifting her head to look into her eyes.

"Thank God she's only unconscious!" The Doctor thought as he carried her back over to the bed.

Laying her in bed, the Doctor checked to see that she hadn't hurt herself and was relieved when he found she hadn't. He pulled the covers over her and decided to stay with her until she awoke. The Doctor settled himself into an armchair in the corner of the room and rested his head on his right hand.

In the lab technicians room, unknown to anyone else (except Lily), tanks containing students lined the walls. A scientist wondered lazily down the walkway in between the tanks and thought of how the experiment had gone so terribly wrong. Not that it mattered to him; he would just dispose of them and use some more students to take their place in the laboratories. He felt it had been a shame to waste these children like that, but progress was progress and it didn't matter if some died. So long as they could save others in the future.

One of the students, another 15 year old girl with shoulder length brown hair, sat huddled in the corner of one of the tanks. She had been in pain for so long that she didn't notice, until five minutes afterwards, that the air had become thin and she was starting to choke.

The Doctor sat in one of the TARDIS bedrooms, shocked at what he had heard. Lily had briefly explained, in between flinching in pain, about how she had spotted students being taken into the science corridor.

"You've got to save them. My friend Emma is in there."

The Doctor bounced up from his seat and rushed out of the TARDIS. As he ran towards the school, the time lord could here a car driving out of the gates behind him and turned round to see three scientists speeding off into the distance. Worried of what had happened to the students, the doctor ran as quickly as he could to the fire escape that led to the science corridor. Running through the open fire escape and down the science corridor, the Doctor frantically searched for signs of the students who had been taken captive. He opened the door of the lab technicians' room and gasped. The whole lab was covered in clear tanks across the walls and the lights shone an eerie, green glow that reflected off the metallic pipes, snaking around the room.

The Doctor froze at the sight before him. In every tank lay a child, stone cold dead. The scientists had murdered the students in the lab and a group of 3 science teachers lay dead in the middle of the room. Stepping over them, the Doctor approached each tank in turn, looking at every person who had been killed. A tear ran down his cheek as he passed an 11 year old girl with long, blonde hair and glasses who was curled in the front right-hand corner of the tank where there should have been a gap to breathe. Her head was pressed against the glass and tears had run down the front of the tank. The Doctor, choked with emotions, stepped away from the child and continued down the passageway.

He stopped suddenly as he noticed the tank at the end, on the right-hand side of the passageway, contained a 15 year old girl that was still alive. Her eyes had nearly closed completely and she barely moved. The Doctor bounded forward, clutching onto his sonic screwdriver and opened the tank in a flash of electric blue light. The teenager tumbled out of the tank, choking on the fresh air as she lied on the floor. The Doctor knelt beside her, noticing that there was a sheet of paper on top of her cell. He scraped it of the top of the tank and noticed that the name read "Emma." He shoved the paper in his pocket and carried Emma out through the school as fast as he could.

Inside the TARDIS, Lily sat on the TARDIS seat, clutching her stomach. Where was the Doctor? Was everyone OK? She thought of the people she had seen being dragged down the corridor, her friends, people she had seen walk pass her in the corridors. Kia, a year seven girl with long, blonde hair and glasses, had been pulled along with Emma. Lily could still record vividly the sadness in her eyes. Would the Doctor get there in time to save them all?

As she thought of her friends, the Doctor rushed through the door, holding a girl in his arms. It was Emma. Lily ran forwards, ignoring the agonizing pain of doing so and knelt down next to Emma as the Doctor laid her on the TARDIS floor. The Doctor put on his glasses and started to examine her…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Lost Rose…**

It had been 3 weeks since the Doctor had left. After her and Emma had gone home, the Doctor had just disappeared without even saying goodbye. School had started again, but Lily didn't go. 'Ill' was what the school had been told and Emma had promised not to say anything to contradict that. Imagine having to explain everything that had happened in the holidays at the school. Everyone had heard about it, especially since 15 students and 3 teachers had died but Lily couldn't face up to going into school. Just let them people say what they want, she thought as she stared through the window at the school bus leaving.

That's where Lily was now, staring through the open window at the cool night's sky above. She thought of her friend Kia, the year seven girl who had been killed, and wondered where the Doctor would be now. She was so upset at the thought of what had happened that she tried not to think about it. When it came flooding back to her though, Lily would cry for hours, wishing that it was just a dream.

One morning, seven days later, Lily sat up groggily in bed. 7:30, the alarm clock read. Slowly getting up, she remembered it was her first day back at school. Dreading it, Lily got dressed in her uniform and wandered slowly down the stairs. After eating breakfast and getting ready for school, she put her school bag on her shoulder and walked out of the door, noticing that it was colder than usual. Never mind, she thought as she folded her blazer around her and walked up the hill to the bus.

When she arrived at school, Lily noticed that everyone was staring at her. She had expected this but it still made her feel uncomfortable as she avoided the main entrance and walked with her head down towards the side entrance. Trying not to look at anyone, Lily managed to get half way towards her classroom before one of her teachers, Miss James, noticed her.

Lily lowered her head slightly as she quickened her pace. She couldn't bear to talk to anyone and thanked God in her mind as the pips sounded. Students came tumbling out of the classrooms as she sneaked away towards the toilets.

Locked in a cubicle, Lily wondered how she would cope with lessons. She had come into school at the beginning of regestration but she just wanted to become invisible. Images flashed in her mind as the events she had seen during the holidays surfaced from the back of her mind. The empty seat next to her, Kia's, reminded of the science corridor. Students screaming, people lying in a heap on the floor. It was all her fault, if the Doctor hadn't noticed her, he could have saved the others. Why did she have to scream so loud? They had died because of her.

Beep Beep Beep.

The pips echoed once more throughout the school and Lily took a deep breath as she slowly trapsed towards her form room. How she wished she could be anywhere else, anywhere other than the school. Her stomach dropped as she noticed someone standing in the corridor. Having been staring at the floor, Lily noticed the converses first. As her eyes wandered upwards, she noticed he, (it was a he wasn't it?), was wearing a long brown trench coat and had a boyish grin on his face. The Doctor. She could recognise him anywhere. Running forwards, Lily lept into his open arms as The Doctor scooped her into a hug.

The Doctor's face fell as he let go of Lily. "It's Rose." That was all Lily could get out of him as they walked to the TARDIS, ignoring the teachers as they stared at the unlikely pair.

Once in the TARDIS, The Doctor rubbed his face as tears formed in his eyes. Wiping them furiously, he turned around to face Lily. Her eyes seem to tell it all, concern flooding across her face.

"Lily, Rose is missing. She erm… she went to see her mum … and … when I got there her mum said…. She said that Rose had gone to the shops but she never … came back" He whispered inbetween sobs.


End file.
